1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses and, more particularly, to a mounting apparatus for securing a fan in a computer system.
2. Description of Related Art
In a typical computer system, a plurality of fans is secured by screws or the like to a chassis of the computer system and used for producing a flow of cooling air over certain electrical components within the chassis, dissipating heat generated by the electrical components so that the components operate within a desired temperature range. When the fans are installed or removed from the chassis, a cover of the chassis should be removed to expose the fans to gain access with the proper tool. The installation or removal of the screws is time consuming and troublesome. In addition, during installation or removal of the screws, the computer system should be shut down which may be inconvenient.